


My Treasure

by zon_hideki



Category: Sonic X
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Shadow's characterisation is overwritten, and also Eggman is awesome, shasoni interactions are low in quantity but high in quality making them THE power couple, things I love about Sonic X season 3:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zon_hideki/pseuds/zon_hideki
Summary: One scenario ignites some latent sentiments between them.





	My Treasure

Breathing was impossible. Every minute that passed by exerted a weight onto his entire being, already weary from multiple fruitless attempts at a breakout. 

His inability to be aware of virtually  _ anything _ apart from the consequences of this inability ate away at him, and he could barely spare the effort to suppress the whirlwind of thoughts.  _ How did this happen? Is there any way out? How are the others?  _

The confines of the enemy’s trap seemed to be inescapable. They’d created an artificial void, something that was deemed able to thwart the heroes of Chaos.  Their foes were half correct in that regard; it casted the Chaos users into what seemed to be an infinite ocean of darkness with no way out. Optimistically, they were lucky it felt like anything at all, either from errors in design or protection offered by their Super forms. Noticing this fact, Sonic had endeavoured to use the weakness of the ploy by trying to destroy it with consecutive attacks. But in this place his motions were limited to a lethargic speed and he was already running low on power. 

Even though the faux-void wouldn’t kill them immediately, the fulfilled ambitions of their adversaries that was to come from successfully stalling Sonic and Shadow would result in nothing short of galactic annihilation. Such stakes were present numerous times in the past,  _ so _ many times that those who challenged the wielders of the Chaos Emeralds’ power started going to abnormal lengths in order to incapacitate them in the inevitable battles. 

His lack of attention to these details seemed to have become a fatal error. Regret or repentance, however, should be saved for later. 

With zero information about the situation outside, a waning awareness, and by extension a dulled sense of time, he could only hope that the malicious cultivation of energy for the final explosion would take long enough for him to break free and stop it; that the destruction had not already occurred unbeknownst to him. 

With each second feeling like an eternity, dread seemed to consume him more than the abyss itself does. Sonic mustered up whatever he could to keep trying because he couldn’t afford to stay still and do nothing, but each attempt was excruciating.

At some point Sonic felt his wrist being grabbed harshly and then yanked sharply. 

After he subconsciously recognised the entity, a small feeling of salvation was sparked within him. With little delay, Sonic instinctually shifted his focus to tracing the invisible connection between them, his intuition telling him that it was the right thing to do. It happened in an instant, sending a burning thrill across his nerves. He briefly welcomed the warmth - couldn’t help it, seeing as it brought his senses back from the clutches of the darkness. Then light finally entered his vision, and a hint of hope returned also. 

The product of their resonance enveloped him a synthesised form of Chaos energy that seemed to expand against the void, which eventually dissipated. 

There was barely any time to think at all, and as soon as he caught the smallest glimpse of their enemy, he launched himself forward with a kick’s blast of energy. His target: the stringent necks of the creature collecting energy from the sources at its disposal, preparing to condense it for an explosion with triumphant concentration. They were not aware of how misplaced their confidence had become within the span of mere minutes, up until their demise. 

  
  
  


From the point of view of Tails’ spaceship, the two heroes’ escape from the pernicious trap was abrupt, and those two converging rays of light slicing through the enemy equally so. They could hardly react, and it wasn’t until after the favourably different kind of destruction took place that they snapped out of their trances. 

By that time, the two burned-out hedgehogs had already returned, though the blue one was unconscious in the other’s arms. The Chaos Emeralds encircled them slowly. It gave them a tranquil aura of divinity, a rather stark contrast to their emphatic Super forms, but divine nonetheless. 

Shadow firstly assured Sonic’s friends that Sonic was fine, only passed out. Then he seemed to assess the group, scanning over them piercingly, and apparently not for injuries or whatnot as his expression turned skeptical. Before giving any of them a chance to utter a word, he declared that he would be the one to take Sonic back, followed by his signature command of “Chaos Control” as the two vanished with a flash of light. 

  
  


* * *

Sonic’s eyes snap open. 

He’s lying down, so he quickly sits up. 

A blanket slips from his shoulders, and he realises that he’s on a bed. It isn’t his, as with the entire room. He blinks blankly at his surroundings. The bed is in a corner, with the headboard up against the same wall as the door. It faces the curtained windows sideways, on the right side. The room is darkly coloured, with nothing but a bookshelf to the left of the window and an armchair.

Someone stirs next to him on the bed, and Sonic turns his head around. In surprise, he whispers: “Sha-” but is cut off by a half-conscious acknowledgement of, “So you’re awake.” 

Shadow also sits up, seemingly forcing himself into alertness because he knows he needs to answer some questions. 

“…How long was I out for?”

“A day.”

“Is everyone…”

“Safe, yes.”

Sonic feels distinctly hollow, like there’s something he’s missing, so he tries to backtrack. 

At that moment a headache suddenly flares with flashbacks of the defeat of their latest enemy. He clutches one hand over his forehead, grimacing. 

Images of the final blow, and what comes afterwards, resurface. 

He had tried to maintain his Super form until he was  _ sure _ that everything was over. He remembers that just before he turned back and collapsed from exhaustion, he asks Shadow if they had really won to confirm with him that it hadn’t been an illusion or something of the sort. Sonic’s own vision was already unfocused by then, and in actuality, he barely heard the response. He vaguely remembers his muscles slackening and himself falling. 

His mind sifts through these images to the earlier events… 

And he remembers being trapped. 

The thought paralyses him.

  
  


Against his own inclinations, a rush of  _ something  _ overwhelms Sonic as the cruel memory game of catch up ends, even though he felt as empty as a depleted glass of water just a few moments ago. All of a sudden there’s too much to handle. 

  
  


It’s almost suffocating, like he’s being flooded by a giant mixture of both crushing fear at the  _ what ifs  _ and thankful relief that it never came to that point. 

  
  
  


It makes no sense, just like the tears spilling over his cheeks. 

  
  


* * *

Shadow is unsure of how to react, but could verily sympathise with him. One step too late and everything would have been reduced to dust, if even that. It was a seriously close call this time round, and they’d need to prepare for future scenarios similar to the one that they came across. 

Putting logistics aside, though, even Sonic himself seems at a loss with how to deal with those  _ other  _ aftereffects. 

It seems like, while his body got the rest it needed after he passed out, the continuity of his conscious state hasn’t yet allowed him time to process the fact that the stakes of the battlefield had vanished with their victory. 

Sonic slightly recovers from his appalled, still state and glances at his gloves stained with tears, then turns to meet Shadow’s eyes, crystal clear droplets still running down his face. 

“Shadow, what do I do? How do I stop this?” he asks as with a crestfallen laugh, which was probably supposed to resemble something more nonchalant. 

Before he starts to think of a solution, Shadow spends a few moments to earnestly observe the other’s face, against his own conscience. 

Sonic is the world’s hero and his own greatest rival. His witnessing of such an eminence shedding tears feels like a sin: the breaching of a barrier. He knows that those tears don’t belong there. 

And yet there was something beautiful about it. Sonic’s eyes glisten glossily like the Master Emerald itself. Up this close his eyelashes were pronounced, and his delicate lips were parted a little. 

More importantly, Sonic deserves this opportunity to dispel the accumulated pressure from the responsibility that he bears on his shoulders, even fragmentarily. 

Past that carefree front is someone who is kinder and who values freedom and justice more than anybody else. Only, that could occasionally become a double-edged sword, especially in the most dire of circumstances.

_ “But that’s of no significance…” _

Shadow pulls Sonic in close so that his face presses lightly against Shadow’s shoulder. 

_ “…Because I promise I’ll protect you.” _

Sonic tenses up for a second, but doesn’t struggle. Then he relaxes. Slowly, he lifts his arms to return the embrace. Slowly, he starts to cling to Shadow more tightly.

His crying is soundless, but his tears are plentiful. They don’t exchange words about it. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Eventually, the teardrops stop flowing. His mind feels much clearer. Unfortunately, the possibility that Shadow probably sees him as even more of a nuisance now finally occurs to him. Sonic doesn’t act on this thought immediately, even though he thinks he should. 

This is probably the closest he’s physically been to Shadow, which is something he always felt was of forbidden nature. He’s not relishing in that fact, though, quite the opposite. He’s been the one actively wanting to keep Shadow around for longer and making efforts to get him to stay. But Sonic didn’t do it  _ all  _ the time, only when he thought that the moment was right. 

Stuff like:  _ “You really did a number on the ship, mind helping out to fix it? We could really use some extra assistance. It’s not like you’re busy or anything, right?” _

The black hedgehog, however, remained elusive, never accepting any of those underlying invitations. 

  
  


So, the fact that Shadow let him get this close feels like both a privilege and a wish come true. 

Did he always want to get held by Shadow like this? Not wittingly, no. But now that he’s in the other’s arms, he doesn’t want to let go. He doesn’t want this magical spell veiled over them to break. 

  
  


Still, above all else, he doesn’t want to trouble Shadow anymore than he already has. So he pulls back. 

And locks gazes with the subject of his interest again. 

It’s like a different spell is cast this time.

Maybe his mind is playing tricks on him, because he swears that there’s soft concern etched into those riveting rubies. But then again, maybe that wouldn’t be too inconceivable. After all…

“Shadow, you’re always the one saving me, aren’t you?” 

Honestly, Sonic wants time to stop in this moment. He knows that everything will go back to normal once he steps out. Shadow will slip out of his reach again. 

It’s somewhat regretful, really. The connection between them will continually tug on Sonic, soliciting him to be drawn in closer. It’s the fate of the worlds that weighs on their shoulders; the exclusive responsibility of wielding the powers of Chaos. But also between them is an irreducible distance, constantly keeping them far, far apart from each other. This would be their origins, and their rivalry. ( _ Since when did their rivalry became an obstacle? Deep down, he knows the answer to that question. _ )

Sonic doesn’t know what will happen if he crosses that distance. Wouldn’t even be able to cross it, as long as Shadow rejects it. 

He’s probably being too greedy, and he thinks that he should at least convey this much before he leaves:

“Thanks.”

  
  


* * *

Sonic shuffles on the bed a little, making a move to climb out. Without thinking, Shadow grabs hold of his arm. 

Eyes widen, but silence hangs in the air. 

_ “Don’t leave yet. When you do, you’ll need to start wearing that mask again,”  _ he wants to say, but can’t. 

He didn’t always feel the way he does towards Sonic, and he knows exactly when it started. 

It was after his assassination attempt of Cosmo, which had incited a great deal of hostility, even hatred in Tails’ case. Not that he cared; the most important thing to him was to get rid of that impediment so that he could work together with Sonic and defeat their shared enemy with minimal issues. It was his tactic, and while he disregarded all of their opinions in favour of efficiency, he expected the backlash. 

The only reaction he didn’t expect was Sonic’s. The blue hedgehog had been knocked out by Shadow on the spaceship during their clash with his attempt to defend Cosmo and Tails, then went to look for Shadow after waking up, simply to talk. On both occasions of confrontation he seemed to be more fixated on Shadow himself.

On the first, the only words he uttered upon taking a hit from Shadow’s Chaos Spears were ones of pure trust, even as Cosmo was running away with Tails in horror:  _ “What’s going on? You’ve got an explanation for this, haven’t you.” _

On the second (which was about an hour after the first), apart from the small talk about the fixing of the ship, they were:  _ “Hmm~ So you’ve stopped following the directions of a certain somebody.” _ Didn’t even bring the incident up, like it wasn’t important. When Shadow, in response, makes a threat to kill Sonic the next time they met (an empty one, mostly to probe for a more acrimonious response so that everything could stay within his own expectations), Sonic was completely fine with it.  _ “As long as you’re doing it out of your own will,” _ he emphasised. 

Sonic had brought up the topic of Shadow’s autonomy once prior to the assassination attempt, and he taunted Shadow for taking orders back then. They fought intensely over that, but in hindsight, he really should’ve been more grateful to Sonic.

(He referred to Eggman as a “certain somebody” when speaking to Shadow, as if the fact that Shadow working with Eggman and his stupid robot minions somehow made the fact that he didn’t seem to exercise his own free will even worse. Of course, Shadow initially helped Eggman only because the Doctor said that he held knowledge about Shadow’s missing memories. As Shadow gradually lost interest in his own past and became more focused on building his present outlook, his allegiance was retracted also.) 

There was no reason for Sonic to thank him, in his opinion. He was simply reciprocating Sonic’s considerateness in his own way (whether it was punching Sonic in the stomach to prevent him from throwing his own life away or being the person Sonic could trust to reveal his vulnerabilities to). 

Somewhere along the way, that straightforward sentiment transformed into something else. Something more complex. Something more powerful: Fuelled by the desire to have only his own reflection be seen in those emeralds. Contained by the wish for them to show only joy. And Shadow has an inkling as to what it might be, although he is reluctant to put it into words. 

Sonic waits patiently for Shadow’s explanation for grabbing his arm, and his expression is curious, shy and hopeful all at the same time. 

… How could someone be so irresistibly cute?

  
  


The room is dimly lit by the sunlight travelling past the curtains. Dusks of the bookshelf and chair near the window begin to stretch leisurely across the floor. Depending on him, this new day could signify another ordinary twenty-four hours that was to repeat forever, or the beginning of something life-changing, for better or for worse. 

  
  


* * *

“Stay,” Shadow whispers. 

A few moments of silent surprise pass. 

Then Sonic gives a nod.

They're actually still somewhat tired, having gotten barely a day's worth of rest, so they choose to lie back down onto the soft mattress and pillows. 

This time, they face each other. Not exactly knowing what to say, they put their concentration into trying to figure out what the other is thinking.

It’s peaceful, satisfying and perhaps just a bit childish for them to be looking into each others’ eyes while trying to read each others’ minds (like they always do when major battles happen). 

  
  


This new spell makes them forget everything else in the world. It gives them the chance to fully revere their similitude, the similitude that formed a constant magnetic pull between them at each of their encounters.

In moments like this, there are no distractions, no more excuses they can make, no more hiding. 

Sonic’s hand finds Shadow’s purposefully, and he intertwines their fingers. He gives the other’s hand a cheerful squeeze, accompanied by a sheepish grin. 

  
  


This gesture seemingly causes something to snap in Shadow’s head, and he swiftly propels himself up in order to cage Sonic beneath him while not letting go of Sonic’s hand. Immediately, a flush creeps across the peach-coloured muzzle, but he doesn’t, or can’t, look away. 

Shadow’s eyes are half-lidded but sharp, like he’s taking in Sonic’s flustered form. Tenderly, he lays his hand a strawberry-tinted cheek. Sonic leans into the touch, to Shadow’s subdued delight. 

He slowly closes the distance between them. Eyes instinctively shut as their lips touch. 

  
  


For them, this kiss is the seal of change; the action that destroys their precarious equilibrium. 

Alternatively, it is the key to a treasure chest which holds everything that they’d been secretly yearning for all along. 

When Shadow pulls away, Sonic is bubbly in his enthralment. Both of them had remained silent because they understood unsaid words through each other’s eyes (if it could be considered a skill that they could use only on each other, they had long since perfected it). But it seems like Sonic can no longer contain his joy, and breaks the silence. 

“Shadow!” he calls happily, pulling said hedgehog into an affectionate hug. It’s returned with fervour. 

With the brightening room, both of their blissful, blushing faces are in each others’ full view when they loosen the embrace. 

“Sonic,” is Shadow’s reply, voice composed like usual.

Blue ears perk up. 

“I think that’s the first time you’ve said my name,” he says humorously.

“I see,” Shadow was actually aware. 

“Say it again,” Sonic doesn’t bother concealing how much he likes the sound of it.

Shadow lines up his mouth to Sonic’s ear, “Sonic,” he says devilishly, savouring the shiver he got as a response.

This newfound intimacy feels surreal to them. Was it that both had underestimated the chances that the other returned his feelings? Or was it that this circumstance arose against all odds? 

When their euphoria eases, the spell that bound their attention to one another breaks, and the inconceivability of it all sinks in -

“Shadow, I’m really glad that - you, um, chose me,” Sonic averts his eyes as he says this, all of a sudden feeling self-conscious. 

\- but of course, the amount of passion they hold for each other doesn’t change.

“…Were there others to choose from? I didn’t know that,” Shadow knows his tone is arch, but the words are completely genuine. Then something occurs to him. “Who else did you have to choose from?”

“Huh? I dunno. No one? I’ve never been interested in this kind of thing. Or I  _ thought _ I wasn’t until you showed up,” jokingly indignant, Sonic pouts then sticks his tongue out at Shadow for proving him wrong about this issue. 

“My bad,” Shadow mutters as he kisses Sonic on the cheek, drawing out quiet giggles. 

“You’re making it harder for me to leave here, you know?”

“Then don’t.”

“But I gotta go outside eventually. You too.”

“I wouldn’t mind spending an eternity in some secluded place with you.”

“The world needs saving, not to mention that we’re the only ones who can do it! Don’t tell me you’re losing your sense of justice.”

A sigh.

“I know.”

  
  


A pause.

  
  


“…if it really couldn’t be helped, though, that’d be a different question. In that case, then I might also…”

“You’d be willing?”

Sonic nods, embarrassed. 

Shadow kisses him on the forehead.

“That’s all I wanted to hear.” 

They gaze at each other in understanding. The classic three words have not yet been exchanged, but they didn’t need to be anyway (although they’d be surprised at how much it was to be during their  _ most  _ intimate moments…)

  
  


Maybe all along, this never was a question of probability. 

  
  


If a concept like ‘fate’ existed, then maybe those forces were always driving their encounters, pushing them towards each other right until the moment that their lips met. 

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate your time, thank you for reading.


End file.
